Płomyk w słoiku
by maximilienne
Summary: [całość dostępna również na hogwarts-memories na blospocie, tam jestem częściej] Nie uświadczysz tu ciągłych zalotów Rogacza, nazbyt idealnej panny Evans, Malfoy'a panoszącego się po Hogwarcie, czy Dorcas Meadowes, jako miłość życia Łapy. Ta historia trochę odbiega od tego co utarło się w tym temacie.
1. Prolog

Kiedyś Syriusz miał dom; posiadał rodzinę i swoje cztery kąty. Może i od zawsze odczuwał fakt, że nie jest najukochańszym synem, gdyż wiecznie stawiano mu za przykład młodszego brata Regulusa, ale przynajmniej miał gdzie wracać.  
Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego deszczowego wieczoru, pod koniec lipca, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Tajemnica wypłynęła na wierzch, niczym jabłko, które wpadło do jeziora. Chłopak czuł się zdecydowanie zbyt pewnie, niedoskonale maskując swój związek z mugolską dziewczyną. Myślał, że to właśnie ta, z którą miałby spędzić resztę swojego życia, dlatego też nawet nie starał się ugasić pożaru, który rozpętał się pięć lat wcześniej – gdy został przyjęty do Gryffindoru i zaczął na każdym kroku podkreślać swoją odmienność od pozostałych członków rodu Blacków.

Gdy wrócił tego wieczoru do domu, matka siedziała sztywno w jadalni przy ogromnym stole, który mógłby pomieścić przynajmniej tuzin ludzi. Obsługiwał ją domowy skrzat – Stworek, który szedł właśnie z kuchni z wazą pełną zupy, rzucając mu przy tym nienawistne spojrzenie. Pani Black w ogóle się nie poruszała, zamarła w miejscu, niczym starożytny posąg z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię i ciężkimi powiekami zakrywającymi połowę oczu, tak jakby była na tyle zmęczona, że wyżej nie potrafiła ich podnieść. Gryfon miał zamiar zachować się tak jak każdego innego wieczoru – wejść po schodach na ostatnią kondygnację, nie zaszczycając jej nawet słowem, po czym zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, który dzięki zaklęciu Trwałego Przylepca stał się ostoją Domu Lwa w tej ponurej rezydencji pod adresem Grimmauld Place 12. Tym razem tak się jednak nie stało. Nim zdążył postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu, dobiegł go wyczyszczony z wszelkich emocji głos matki wymawiającej jego imię.

Początkowo nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi; wydawało mu się, że swój związek ukrywa dostatecznie dobrze, aby się o nim nie dowiedziała. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił. Ledwo przekroczył próg kuchni, tuż obok ucha śmignęło mu zaklęcie Totalnego Porażenia Ciała.

– Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, w palcach obracając swoją elegancką różdżkę; z każdym słowem dało się wyczuć w jej głosie narastająca nienawiść. Powoli odsunęła krzesło od stołu, jeszcze wolniej przy tym wstając. Uniosła różdżkę i podjęła ponowną próbę, zaklęcie jednak znowu chybiło o cal; nie wiadomo czy z powodu trzęsących się ze złości rąk, czy może z faktu, że właśnie chciała skrzywdzić swoje dziecko, co okazało się trudniejsze, niż myślała. Kolejne zaklęcia, którymi miała zamiar uraczyć syna, nie były już tak łagodne jak to pierwsze, które miało na celu jedynie uniemożliwienie mu ucieczki, która w tej chwili wydawała się jedyną możliwą opcją. W popłochu wpadł na schody, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz. Jak burza wpadł do swojego pokoju, przywołując do siebie starą żeglarską torbę, jako że szkolny kufer wydawał mu się zdecydowanie zbyt duży jak na ucieczkę. Wiedział, jak bardzo matka nie lubi teleportacji; na pewno wchodziła teraz po schodach, co bardzo utrudniała ciężka i długa suknia z zielonego atłasu. Nerwowymi ruchami trzęsących się dłoni wrzucał do worka co potrzebniejsze i bardziej osobiste przedmioty, plując sobie w brodę, że nigdy nie nauczył się zaklęć przyspieszających ten proces. Wtem, za jego plecami, pojawił się jego młodszy brat. Regulus cicho wypowiedział zaklęcie i wszystkie przedmioty magicznie wylądowały w środku.

– Jest już na półpiętrze; idź, ja ją zatrzymam – dodał cicho, patrząc mu w oczy nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Dziękuję – odparł z wdzięcznością; dziękował nie tylko za pomoc, dziękował również za to, że chłopak jeszcze nie stał się takim ścierwem jak reszta rodziny.

Później, tego samego wieczoru, Regulus z wielkim bólem i śladem po wymierzonym przez matkę policzku wypalił wielką, czarną dziurę w gobelinie z drzewem rodowym Blacków, w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się głowa starszego brata, ale też po części gdzieś na dnie swojego serca. Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale kiedyś miała się ona stać drogą do ponownego odnalezienia światła.

* * *

Wydarzenia tamtego dnia pamiętała zaskakująco wyraźnie z jednym tylko wyjątkiem: wypadku. To był lutowy dzień roku sześćdziesiątego szóstego, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym spośród wielu innych. Nadszedł piątek, a w ramach nagrody za pomoc w winnicy Skyler została obiecana wycieczka do kina, gdzie niedawno pojawił się pierwszy film o Kubusiu Puchatku. Dziewczynka od zawsze uwielbiała tę książkę, niemalże znała ją na pamięć. Jej ulubionym bohaterem było Maleństwo i posiadała nawet pluszową zabawkę w jego kształcie, którą zabierała ze sobą wszędzie; również teraz miała ją ze sobą, kurczowo przyciskając do piersi.

Drogę do Sydney pokonali bez większych trudności; chociaż żar lał się z nieba, a opony zdawały się topić od kontaktu z rozgrzaną nawierzchnią drogi, rodzinie zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Przez otwarte okna wpadały powiewy wiatru, a wśród nich rozbrzmiewała piosenka. Dotarli do miasta na długo przed rozpoczęciem seansu, z tego też powodu rodzice postanowili pojechać na plażę, aby skorzystać z przyjemnej aury, ciągnącej od otwartego oceanu, tak przyjemnie obniżającej panującą wkoło temperaturę, tylko potęgowaną przez wszędobylski beton.

Gdy już zaczęli zjeżdżać nadmorską aleją, aby skierować się na parking, obraz nagle się urwał. W świadomości dziewczyny pozostał jedynie głośny huk, szarpnięcie pasa bezpieczeństwa, odgłos tłuczonego szkła oraz kolor autobusu, który zlikwidował przednią część samochodu. Gdyby siedziała kilkadziesiąt centymetrów bliżej również ona nie przeżyłaby tego wypadku. Później musiała stracić przytomność.

Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętała, były ciągnące szwy na brzuchu oraz widok z okna; przez żaluzje można było dostrzec słońce zachodzące nad niedokończoną operą. O śmierci rodziców dowiedziała się z przyciszonych rozmów pielęgniarek; z ich opisu wypadek musiał wyglądać naprawdę groteskowo. Późnej dowiedziała się, że naprawdę tak było, do dziś nie potrafi wymazać obrazu monstrum, które powstało z połączenia samochodu i autobusu, znajdującego się na pierwszej stronie lokalnej gazety następnego dnia po wypadku.

Skyler została całkiem sama; mama zmarła na miejscu wypadku, tata nie przeżył operacji. Ona sama miała więcej szczęścia, choć personel medyczny nie dawał jej szans; nie po tym, gdy zobaczyli, że przez brzuch przechodzi na wylot autobusowy drążek. Dziewczyna zanurzyła się w apatii i poczuciu winy, powoli przechodząc przez wszystkie stadia żałoby.

Na pogrzeb dziewczynkę przyszykowała babcia, która przybyła z Anglii pierwszym możliwym samolotem, a przynajmniej taką wersję przedstawiła wnuczce. Ta nie wiedziała jeszcze bowiem, że rodzina matki posiada magiczne zdolności, co wiązało się również kilkoma korzystniejszymi sposobami podróży niż mugolski samolot. Przez cały pobyt dziewczynki w szpitalu nie odezwały się przy tym do siebie ani słowem, cierpiąc w milczeniu nad wspólną stratą. Dopiero, gdy usadzała wnuczkę na wózku, szepnęła do niej łamiącym się głosem.

– To nie twoja wina, Roo. Teraz jest im lepiej.

Te słowa stały się dla niej oparciem i podporą na resztę życia. Wciąż wierzy, że teraz są wolni i szczęśliwi i chociaż nikomu o tym nie mówi, czasami ma wrażenie, że oni zawsze są gdzieś blisko.

* * *

Od tamtego feralnego dnia, comiesięczny ból stał się wyznacznikiem życia Remusa, a księżyc w pełni stał się jego największym lękiem. Jednak tamten dzień zmienił nie tylko życie chłopca, ale również wszystkich domowników; egzystencję całej rodziny zaczęły wyznaczać fazy księżyca. Gdy ojciec przyniósł go do domu z rozszarpanym bokiem oraz krwią cieknącą z ran ciągnących się przez plecy aż do ramienia, oczy miał pełne łez, obwiniał o wszystko siebie i swoje szemrane kontakty z najbardziej brutalnym i dzikim wilkołakiem jakiego znała Anglia – Fenrirem Greybackiem. Z tego powodu mężczyzna zmienił się nie do poznania; zdawało się, że zapadł się w sobie – stracił na wadze, a również miało się wrażenie, że zmalał i całkowicie osiwiał. Do końca życia miał sobie wypominać, że zmienił tego radosnego chłopca w potwora. Obawiał się nie tylko przemiany, ale również o to, jak będzie wyglądać jego codzienne życie, martwił się, że nie dostanie się do szkoły oraz, że nie znajdzie pracy w przyszłości, jednak bieżące wydarzenia przyćmiewały wszelkie inne rozważania. Pomimo wydania fortuny na specjalistyczne medykamenty, rana nie chciała się goić. Nie pomagały ani zaklęcia, ani specyfiki, zarówno magiczne jak i mugolskie – zakażenie niestety było nieodwracalne. Pierwsze przemiany były dla wszystkich najtrudniejsze. Państwo Lupin nie wiedzieli jeszcze o zbawiennym działaniu Wywaru Tojadowego, ani jak synowi taką przemianę ułatwić.

W dniu, gdy ku zdziwieniu Remusa sowa przyniosła list z Hogwartu, w domostwie zapanowała ogromna radość. Oznaczało to, że jest dla chłopca jakaś szansa zostania członkiem czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Był to jednak równocześnie powód do zmartwienia. Dopiero teraz miał się dowiedzieć, jak źle może być traktowany przez swoją chorobę, na którą nie miał przecież żadnego wpływu.

Jeszcze większe było jego zaskoczenie, gdy odnalazł w szkole przyjaciół na tyle oddanych, by nauczyć się specjalnie dla niego tajników animagii, niezwykle trudnej sztuki magicznej, łamiąc przy tym prawo. Dzięki zdobytym umiejętnościom mogli mu towarzyszyć w nocnych wędrówkach pod postacią zwierząt; poprzez to, że James i Syriusz zamieniali się w duże ssaki, przynajmniej nie musiał się bać, że zrobi komuś coś złego. Dzięki temu mógł podczas pełni opuszczać Wrzeszczącą Chatę, miejsce, które zostało specjalnie przygotowane do tego, aby mógł w nim przeżywać swoje przemiany. Zazwyczaj wałęsali się po Zakazanym Lesie, który otaczał Hogwart i choć pod postacią wilka zachowywał bardzo niewielkie strzępy świadomości, czuł, że ma kogoś, kto będzie przy nim niezależnie od wszystkiego. Fakt, że takich osób było aż trzy, tylko czynił go szczęśliwszym człowiekiem.

* * *

Jednym z ważniejszych wydarzeń w jej krótkim życiu, było oficjalne przyłączenie do społeczności czarodziejów; można by rzec, że był to jeden z dni, które miała zapamiętać do końca życia. Sytuacja miała miejsce w dniu jej jedenastych urodzin. Od wczesnego ranka siedziała przy kuchennym stole jak na szpilkach, raz po raz nakręcając rude pasma włosów na palec, wyczekując sytuacji o której opowiadał jej Severus. Jako że oboje jej rodziców byli mugolami, czyli ludźmi nie magicznymi, dziewczynka musiała przejść trochę inna drogę rekrutacji niż przeciętny uczeń szkoły magii.

No bo który z rodziców uwierzyłby w list napisany szmaragdowym atramentem, mówiący o tym, że ich dziecko zostało przyjęte do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, czy w listę potrzebnego wyposażenia szkolnego, na której znajdowały się takie przedmioty jak różdżka, kociołek czy podręcznik do zaklęć?

Jak nigdy dotąd wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością dzwonka do drzwi. Z każdą chwilą ogarniał ją coraz to większy niepokój spowodowany niepewnością, czy aby na pewno rodzina zaakceptuje fakt, że jest od nich trochę inna. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy na jej talerz zjechał parujący naleśnik, dobiegło jej energiczne pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Jej starsza siostra, Petunia, wchodziła właśnie do pomieszczenia w nieco wyciągniętej piżamie, przecierając zaspane oczy.

Po krótkiej rozmowie przy drzwiach, przeniosła się ona do salonu, gdzie zasiadła cała rodzina. Dziewczynę zaskoczył zwyczajny wygląd przybysza; nie miał na sobie długiej szaty, ani nic, co można by uznać za odbiegające od norm ogólnie panujących w mugolskim świecie. Garnitur w zielono-szarą kratę wydawał się być zrobiony z wyjątkowo grubego, jakby odrobinę spłowiałego materiału; wyginał się zabawnie, gdy jegomość zasiadł na fotelu w domu rodziny Evans. Zdjął melonik, ukazując kręcone, przyprószone siwizną włosy, po czym podjął opowieść. Lily słuchała zafascynowana, gdy starszy mężczyzna opisywał magiczny świat, do którego miała od tego dnia przynależeć, mimo że słyszała już wielokrotnie tę historię z ust przyjaciela. Zanim rodzice zrozumieli, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i upewnili się, że to na pewno nie żart, profesor musiał powtórzyć przemówienie cztery razy. Jak na to, że pytania były gęsto powtarzane zachował niesamowity spokój, starając się odpowiadać najdokładniej jak potrafił. Petunia siedziała w kącie kanapy, lekko naburmuszona, spoglądając gdzieś za okno, jako jedyna nie odzywając się przez cały czas. Na koniec mężczyzna wręczył jeszcze kopertę, która zawierała listę rzeczy, w które powinien być zaopatrzony każdy adept oraz bilet na ekspres Hogwart-Londyn.

* * *

Jedynym wspomnieniem, które posiadała o swoim biologicznym ojcu, było uczucie tęsknoty i to, że skłamał. Skłamał, że powróci z kolejnej morskiej wyprawy, gdy w rzeczywistości nigdy tego nie zrobił. Ten zdawałoby się zwyczajny dzień, odmienił życie jej matki o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Kobieta, która od momentu skończenia szkoły zajmowała się dzieckiem, nagle została postawiona przed sytuacją kończących się pieniędzy. Podjęła pracę w zakładzie krawieckim Madame Malkin, co wystarczało na pokrycie zobowiązań. Obowiązki zawodowe wiązały się jednak z faktem, który dla kobiety był niesamowicie bolesny – czuła się, jakby straciła nie tylko męża, ale i córeczkę. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna u swoich dziadków, ale tęsknota była ogromna, dlatego też starała się poświęcić dziecku każdą swoją wolną chwilę.

Kojący szum fal był nieodłączną częścią jej życia, od kiedy tylko dziewczyna sięgała pamięcią. Podobnie jak zapach słonego powietrza, piasek między palcami stóp, mała drewniana żaglówka oraz śpiew matki. Mogłoby się zdawać, że całe jej życie jest splecione nieodłącznie z tą falującą otchłanią. Najpierw nadało jej imię, następnie zabrało ojca, a jeszcze później podarowało nowego, spychając jego żaglówkę na mieliznę.

Mężczyzna ten pojawił się znikąd i tak samo nagle pojawił się w ich życiu. Zanim dziewczynka zdążyła się obejrzeć, wyprowadziły się od dziadków, a mama znowu nie musiała pracować. Sytuacja sprawiała, że zasadniczo była szczęśliwa. Było tylko jedno ale: musiała nauczyć się dzielić, do czego nigdy wcześniej nie była przyzwyczajona. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o pokój czy zabawki. Chodziło o mamę, a ona bardzo nie lubiła się nią dzielić.

Chociaż początkowo zupełnie się nie lubili, przybrane rodzeństwo z biegiem czasu przekonywało się do siebie, później zaczęli odnosić się do siebie z coraz większą sympatią, aż w końcu zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Z biegiem lat stali się bardziej zgranym rodzeństwem niż te biologiczne. Znali wszystkie swoje sekrety, wiedzieli o sobie więcej niż ich najlepsi przyjaciele. Chociaż nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, czuli się jakby od zawsze byli swoją prawdziwą rodziną.

* * *

James Potter urodził się w Szpitalu Świętego Munga dwudziestego siódmego marca roku tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego, jako pierwsze i chyba najbardziej wyczekiwane dziecko tego dnia. Jego mama zdecydowanie odbiegała wiekiem od wszystkich innych rodzących w tym dniu kobiet; w gruncie rzeczy już dawno straciła z mężem nadzieję, że uda jej się zajść w ciążę.

Już od dnia narodzin, właśnie te dwie cechy doskonale charakteryzowały jego dzieciństwo. Przez całą rodzinę był rozpieszczany na każdym kroku, aż zaczął uważać, że każda zachcianka powinna zostać spełniona, niezależnie od kosztów i konsekwencji. Natomiast pozornie nieznaczący fakt przybycia na świat jako pierwszy noworodek tego dnia, wiązał się z niesamowitym uporem, którym cechował się już od najmłodszych lat. Ojciec wciąż powtarzał „moja krew", uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko za każdym razem, gdy dążył do wygranej. To była prawda, której nie dało się ukryć: James Potter nienawidził przegrywać.

Na szczęście dla siebie samego, a nieszczęście wszystkich wkoło, natura obdarzyła chłopaka przystojną aparycją oraz niesamowitym urokiem osobistym. Okazało się, że nie tylko w domu otrzymuje wszystko bez większych problemów. Chłopak był bystry, ale pracowitość zdecydowanie nie należała do jego mocnych stron; wystarczyło jednak kilka słów wymienionych z profesorem i jakoś zawsze udawało się przesunąć termin oddania wypracowań, czy też skrócić czas szlabanu i kilkanaście minut. Było co prawda kilka wyjątków, które nie poddawały się tym zabiegom, jednak zdecydowana większość kadry nauczycielskiej dawała się urabiać uczniakowi bez większych problemów.

Nikt nie była zaskoczony, gdy udało mu się dostać do reprezentacji Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Pomimo tego, że wielu zazdrościło mu, że wszystko przychodzi mu z taką łatwością, cieszył się dużą popularnością wśród uczniów, szczególności, że wraz z przyjaciółmi byli znani z odstawiania żartów, którym w głównej mierze padali Ślizgoni, a w szczególności jeden z nich – Severus Snape.

Jakież wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy nagle w piątej klasie ktoś odważył się nie dać mu tego, czego sobie zapragnął. Tą osobą była Lily Evans, którą tak bardzo zapragnął zaprosić na randkę. Dziewczyna jednak uparcie odmawiała, pomimo jego usilnych prób, dlatego też postawił sobie to za cel znajdujący się na bardzo wysokiej pozycji wśród jego priorytetów. Komu jak komu, ale Jamesowi Potterowi się nie odmawia! Tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć, że dziewczyna owinie go sobie wokół palca, tak samo, jak on robił to wszystkim wkoło przez wcześniejsze lata?


	2. Chapter 1

Styczeń roku siedemdziesiątego siódmego powoli dobiegał końca, jednak zima nigdzie się nie wybierała. Dzień jeszcze na dobrą miarę się nie rozpoczął, wszystko zdawało się być poszarzałe, jakby oczekując, aż promienie słońca wychylą się spoza wieżyczek osadzonego na skalnym urwisku zamku. Obok niego rozciągało się ogromnych rozmiarów jezioro, które zdawało się być niemalże czarne, tuż przy brzegu sytuacja zmieniała się jednak o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni za sprawą warstwy lodu pokrywającą taflę. Z drugiej strony budowli rozpościerała się połać uśpionego o tej porze Zakazanego Lasu, a pomiędzy nimi roztaczały się szkolne błonia, zazwyczaj służące uczniom Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart za miejsce w którym mogli spędzać wolny czas. W okresie zimowym świeciły one jednak pustkami, zasypane śniegiem do wysokości kolan lub nawet pępka; posiadały jedynie wydrążone korytarze przemierzane szybkim krokiem o określonych porach przez studentów. Prowadziły one między innymi do cieplarni, chatki gajowego szkoły – Hagrida – czy też do miejsca, w którym odbywały się zajęcia z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami,

Już na pierwszy rzut oka Hogwart jednoznacznie utożsamiano z niesamowitością. Magia zdawała się wręcz wyciekać z niego poprzez okna czy szpary w drzwiach; emanował nią od fundamentów, poprzez ściany z szaro-żółtego kamienia, aż po szczyty niezliczonych baszt i pomniejszych wieżyczek pokrytych zaśniedziałą miedzianą blachą. Dwie spośród nich były szczególne – znajdowały sie w nich bowiem dwa spośród czterech domów do których należeli uczniowie placówki – Ravenclaw, przyjmujący mądrych, i Gryffindor, jednoczący odważnych. Pozostałe – Slytherin, gromadzący przebiegłych, i Hufflepuff, do którego należeli ludzie o szczególnie dobrym sercu, znajdowały się odpowiednio w lochach i w piwnicach nieopodal kuchni.

Zegar, górujący ponad dziedzińcem od frontowej strony zamku, wybił właśnie godzinę szóstą rano, przeganiając tym samym kruki siedzące na balaskach. Zdecydowana większość uczniów niewiele sobie jednak z tego robiła. Po całym tygodniu wytężonej pracy nareszcie nadszedł oczekiwany weekend, a wraz z nim – mecz quidditcha, czarodziejskiego sportu, który polega na lataniu na miotłach i przerzucaniu kafla, średniej wielkości, czerwonej piłki, przez jedną z trzech obręczy przeciwnika. Spotkanie można jednak zakończyć tylko w jeden sposób – poprzez złapanie złotego znicza – malutkiej złotej kuleczki ze skrzydełkami, która znikała tak szybko jak się pojawiała, przez co kluczowym zadaniem stawało się jej dostrzeżenie, a dopiero później pochwycenie. Całość rozgrywki miały urozmaicać dwie dodatkowe piłki, zwane tłuczkami, które starały się poturbować zawodników.

Drużyna składała się z siedmiu zawodników i każdy miał swoje określone funkcje; troje to ścigający, których zadaniem było przerzucenie kafla przez jedną z pętli – a każdy taki manewr równał się dziesięciu punktom. Kolejny, zwany obrońcą, miał pilnować pętli, niczym bramkarz w piłce nożnej. Następnych dwóch to pałkarze, wyposażeni w krótkie pałki, którymi odbijali tłuczki; miało to dwie funkcje – ochrona swoich zawodników oraz próba zaszkodzenia przeciwnikom. Co jak co, ale quidditch nie należał do delikatnych sportów – bardzo często spotkania kończyły się licznymi obrażeniami, złamaniami a nawet poważniejszymi urazami. Ostatni i chyba najbardziej kluczowy zawodnik to szukający, który zajmował się złapaniem złotego znicza, o wartości aż stu pięćdziesięciu punktów co najczęściej przesądzało o wyniku spotkania.

Gdyby przejść teraz korytarzami Hogwartu, nie spotkałoby się żywej duszy; nikt nie chciał niepotrzebnie wyściubiać nosa spod zagrzanej, puchowej kołdry. Pomimo tego, że we wszystkich kominkach wesoło trzaskał ogień, kamienne mury powodowały, że przestrzeń było trudno zagrzać. Skyler leżała cicho w łóżku wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, choć obudziła się chwilę temu. W miarę rytmu oddechów śpiących wciąż współlokatorek, odliczała powoli, stając się zmobilizować do zsunięcia stóp na lodowatą posadzkę. Otworzyła oczy, chcąc rozejrzeć się za swoimi pantoflami, jednak szybko zorientowała się, że stoją tam, gdzie je ostawiła, jednak to jej pozycja znacząco się zmieniła. W jednej chwili przypomniała sobie o nawałnicy, która przeszła uprzedniej nocy nad terenami szkoły. Śnieg uderzał z dużą prędkością o okna, stopniowo odcinając dostęp księżycowego światła, a gdy się przez to obudziła dostrzegła, że płomyk, który jak każdej nocy znajdował się w słoiku na jej szafce nocnej, wygasł, zasnuwając dormitorium złowieszczą ciemnością. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach serce znacząco przyspieszyło swój bieg, a oddech stał się płytki i nierówny. Postanowiła się ratować opcją, która jako jedyna wpadła jej do głowy i na którą najczęściej się decydowała, gdyż stanowiła o wiele lepsze rozwiązanie od ponownego rozpalenia płomyka i wpatrywania się w niego do samego świtu – szybkim ruchem odsłoniła kołdrę i w trzech susach wpadła Lily do łóżka. Ta, wyciągnięta z głębokiego, snu wymamrotała tylko sennym głosem, nawet nie otwierając oczu:

– Znowu złe sny? – Po czym, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, przytuliła przyjaciółkę, mechanicznie gładząc ją po włosach. Ten gest zdecydowanie uspokoił Australijkę i pozwolił Skyler ponownie zanurzyć się w objęcia snu, który zazwyczaj stawał się krainą koszmarów – zmasakrowanych ciał i monstrum sklejonego z autobusu i samochodu. Tej nocy jednak już więcej nie nadeszły, nie w objęciach Lily – tam była bezpieczna przed ich zasięgiem.

Spojrzała na swoją wybawicielkę; leżała na wznak z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, rude pukle rozsypały się po poduszce, tworząc asymetryczne wzory na białej pościeli. Grzbiet nosa, kości policzkowe i ramiona obsypane przeuroczymi piegami. Wyglądała na taką spokojną, co zdarzało się jej jedynie w otoczeniu książek i czasami w dormitorium. Stan ten jednak doskonale potrafił zburzyć James Potter – kapitan drużyny quidditcha, który podkochiwał się w niej od piątej klasy. Ta myśl gwałtownie przywróciła Skyler do rzeczywistości, w której nie dalej jak za trzydzieści minut musiała się stawić na trening czarodziejskiego sportu.

Jak oparzona wyskoczyła z łóżka, momentalnie tego żałując. Dreszcze przebiegły całe ciało, gdy tylko dotknęła bosą stopą kamiennej posadzki. Jako że wychowała się w zupełnie odmiennym klimacie niż Brytyjczycy, nigdy nie potrafiła przyzwyczaić organizmu do tych szalenie niskich temperatur, które panowały w zimie. Doskoczyła do swojego łóżka, na które wskoczyła przy akompaniamencie głośnego jęku uginających się sprężyn. Sięgnęła po ciepłe pantofle, które otrzymała na święta od dziadków, po czym wyciągnęła z kufra szatę i energicznym krokiem ruszyła do łazienki, aby się przebrać. Po porannej toalecie szybkim marszem ruszyła w stronę boiska. Liczyła na to, że uda jej się złapać po drodze Pottera, wtedy nie musiałaby przemierzać całej drogi pieszo, bo to właśnie kapitan zabierał wszystkie miotły na stadion. Tak się jednak nie stało, zamek wydawał się nadal tak samo opustoszały jak wcześniej; skinięciem głowy przywitała się z duchem wieży Gryffindoru, sir Nicolasem de Mimsy-Porpingtonem, zwanym wśród uczniów Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, ponieważ jego głowa trzymała się jedynie na cieniutkim kawałku skóry, co spowodowała nieudolnie wykonana egzekucja. Co bardziej zaprzyjaźnieni z nim uczniowie wiedzieli doskonale, że nie jest zachwycony z tej sytuacji, jako że jego wielkim marzeniem było polowanie bez głów, urządzane co roku przez dekapitowane duchy.

Skyler przyspieszyła kroku, przechodząc do wolnego biegu. Uwielbiała uczucie, gdy mięśnie się rozgrzewały, co po krótkiej chwili dawało jej poczucie, jakby nic nie mogło jej zatrzymać. Nawet tu, wewnątrz zamku z każdym oddechem z jej ust wydobywał się obłoczek pary. Zbiegła po schodach w sali wejściowej, po czym pchnęła drzwi prowadzące na błonia. Momentalnie zamarła, gdy owionęło ją zimowe powietrze; poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś wbijał w nią tysiące lodowych igiełek, powoli zamrażając mięśnie i kości. Nawet serce zdawało się zatrzymać swoje uderzenia na krótką chwilę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, naciągnęła szalik na pół twarzy, aby przynajmniej minimalnie filtrował wdychane powietrze, po czym ruszyła biegiem przez wydeptaną w śniegu ścieżkę, prowadzącą do majaczącego się w oddali stadionu.

Chociaż czas dyszał jej w plecy i doskonale wiedziała, że nie zdąży na wyznaczoną godzinę, świadomość, że najpewniej nie będzie ostatnia, jako że jeden z pałkarzy wiecznie się spóźniał, trochę podnosiła ją na duchu. Wpadła do szatni, gdzie, o dziwo, panowało przyjemne ciepło, jak szybko zauważyła, z powodu piecyka postawionego na środku pomieszczenia. Członkowie drużyny siedzieli na ławkach, wyciągając dłonie go źródłu ciepła.

– Widziałaś gdzieś po drodze Eamesa? – dobiegł ją głos Jamesa, który wstał, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Kapitan był wysokim, postawnym chłopakiem, który mógł pochwalić się dość rozwiniętą muskulaturą, aczkolwiek nie przesadnie. Patrzył na swoich zawodników oczyma o kolorze głębokiego brązu, które mogłyby przywodzić na myśl te sokole, gdyby nie kolosalna wada wzroku. Czerwono-złota szata furkotała za nim, w miarę jak przemierzał w tę i z powrotem niewielką połać szatni. Jego znak firmowy stanowiła kruczoczarna czupryna, którą przeczesał właśnie palcami, jednak wcale nie po to, aby się uczesać – gest ten miał zgoła inne znaczenie, chodziło bowiem o to, żeby wyglądać tak, jakby dopiero co zsiadł z miotły. Potter był dumny z tego, co udało mu się osiągnąć, a przede wszystkim lubił się tym chwalić i być za to podziwianym. – Chciałem dziś wcześniej zacząć, a on… – urwał, podchodząc do tablicy, na której znajdowała się dwuwymiarowa makieta boiska, ściągnął z nosa okulary i przetarł je skrajem szaty, po czym spojrzał na szkła pod światło, czy aby na pewno są już czyste. – Nawet mu przypominałem wczoraj trzy razy, żeby dobrze nastawił budzik. Gdyby nie jego siła i umiejętności, już dawno wyleciałby z drużyny… – dokończył z westchnieniem, różdżką przesuwając po makiecie figurki przedstawiające poszczególnych zawodników, następnie wypowiedział zaklęcie i malutkie postacie zaczęły przesuwać się bez niczyjej pomocy, wykonując przy tym skomplikowane manewry.

Nagle do szatni wpadł zdyszany spóźnialski, wciąż powtarzając, że przeprasza i bardzo mu przykro. Warstwa śniegu, w którą został przyodziany, momentalnie zaczęła topnieć pozostawiając po sobie drobne krople na ubraniu i we włosach, które migotały pomarańczowym światłem piecyka. Drugi pałkarz wstał z ławeczki i zamaszyście uderzył swojego kompana w potylicę. Zagranie to zapewne zasługiwałoby na pouczenie, ale w przypadku tego jednego zawodnika zasady obejmujące członków drużyny nie miały zastosowania. Był to bowiem Syriusz Black, najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, któremu kapitan pozwalał na więcej, lecz w zamian za to ten musiał starać się bardziej niż reszta drużyny, aby udowodnić wszystkim, że nie dostał się do składu na zasadzie protekcji. Pomimo tego, że z prastarym rodem, z którego się wywodził, wiązało go już jedynie nazwisko, w niezbadany sposób aż bił od niego fakt posiadania błękitnej krwi. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić tego zjawiska, w szczególności, że młody Black starał się robić wszystko, aby uwydatnić swoją odmienność od rodziny; preferował mugolskie stroje i interesował się motoryzacją, o czym świadczył zbiór pism oraz fakt, że zamiast czarodziejskich, ruchomych zdjęć, miał przy łóżku powieszony plakat jak najbardziej nieruchomej brunetki w starym Mustangu oraz drugi przedstawiający blondynkę stojącą przy ekskluzywnym motorze. Ponadto Syriusz posiadał ogromny dar przyciągania do siebie płci pięknej; uczennice podkochiwały się w nim na okrągło, a on skrzętnie to wykorzystywał. Czasami wystarczało jedno spojrzenie tych nieprzeniknionych oczu, które były tak ciemne, że rozróżnienie granicy pomiędzy źrenicą a tęczówką wydawało się niemożliwe, lub kilka słów wypowiedzianych głębokim barytonem, a pod dziewczyną uginały się kolana i już znajdowała się pod jego urokiem. Również ten fakt pozostał nie do końca zrozumiały, bo młody Black nigdy przesadne o siebie nie dbał – ot, stosunkowo krótko przystrzyżone czarne włosy, szkolna szata, zawsze niedociągnięty krawat i koszula, która uparcie nie chciała w całości tkwić w spodniach. Musiało jednak być w nim coś takiego, co działało na kobiety jak magnes; po prostu nikt nie potrafił określić, co to za czynnik.

– Nie marnujmy teraz czasu, drużyno! Musimy dzisiaj dokopać Puchonom, a nie zrobimy tego bez porządnego treningu! – wykrzyknął z zapałem kapitan, po czym pchnął drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz; każdy zawodnik zadrżał, opuszczając ciepłą szatnię. Wszyscy automatycznie naciągnęli gogle na oczy i starali się jakoś podciągnąć szaliki, tak aby choć częściowo osłaniały ich twarze przed siekającym śniegiem, po czym w momencie odepchnęli się mocno stopami od podłoża i unieśli się w powietrze.

Skyler poczuła nieposkromioną radość, jak zawsze, gdy dosiadała miotły. Wiązało się tym ogromne poczucie wolności, jakie dawało latanie; dzięki temu stawała się niemalże jak ptak, który nie posiada żadnych zobowiązań, planów czy wyczekiwanych terminów, po prostu rozkładał skrzydła i żył, ciesząc się każdą chwilą życia. Taka właśnie stawała się z momentem wzniesienia w górę. Gdy tylko straciła grunt pod stopami, pomimo paskudnej pogody i igiełek lodu uderzających po twarzy, nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu wyrywającego się na jej usta. Znajdowała się w swoim żywiole i co więcej, naprawdę jej to wychodziło. Może kryło się w tym trochę zasługi krwi sławnego zawodnika płynącej w jej żyłach? Tego nie wie nikt. Prawdę mówiąc, jej zdolności można by porównać do tych, które posiadał kapitan drużyny, ale dziewczyna za grosz nie miała zdolności przywódczych; jej miejsce w drużynie doskonale jej odpowiadało. Wraz z Potterem tworzyli niepokonany duet, mogłoby się wręcz zdawać, że każdorazowo prowadzą ze sobą niesamowity powietrzny taniec, tyle było płynności i gracji w wykonywanych przez nich manewrach. Każdy, kto choć raz widział ich we wspólnej akcji, wróżył im wspaniałe kariery sportowe, o czym oboje marzyli od dziecka.

Po godzinnym treningu drużyna Gryffindoru z trudem pchnęła drzwi do Wielkiej Sali; największego pomieszczenia w całym zamku. Zajmował powierzchnie tak dużą, że bez problemu mieściły się tam cztery ogromne stoły, po jednym należącym do każdego domu, oraz piąty, ustawiony prostopadle do pozostałych, przy którym zasiadali do posiłku nauczyciele i personel szkoły. Wciąż było wcześnie jak na sobotnie śniadanie, dlatego też w pomieszczeniu pozajmowane zostały pojedyncze miejsca na drewnianych ławach. W dniu dzisiejszym, z powodu nadchodzącego meczu, ściany przyozdobiono proporcami domów, które miały spierać się w sportowym wydarzeniu. Zwykle na ścianach wisiały naprzemiennie flagi wszystkich czterech domów, wyjątek stanowił ostatni dzień szkoły, kiedy to ogłaszano zwycięzcę walki o Puchar Domów. Jak zawsze skrzaty domowe, pracujące w kuchni, suto zastawiły wszystkie stoły jedzeniem, tak że nie istniała osoba, która nie potrafiłaby znaleźć czegoś dla siebie; co więcej przy szczególnych uroczystościach panował taki przepych, że większość uczniów nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji, co wybrać spośród tej różnorodności smakołyków.

Trójka zawodników, znajdująca się obecnie na szóstym roku, zasiadła obok swojego rówieśnika – Remusa Lupina, chłopca o ciekawskim spojrzeniu miodowych oczu, lustrujący współbiesiadników, posiadał on jakąś wręcz niesamowitą zdolność obserwacji rzeczy, które pozornie zdawały się nieznaczące oraz tych, których inni, pomimo usilnych starań, po prostu nie potrafili dostrzec. Jasnobrązowe włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, podkreślając fakt, że niedawno się obudził. Lunatyk, jak nazywali go przyjaciele, zaczął opowiadać historię, która wydarzyła się ich współlokatorowi, Peterowi Pettigrew, którego wszyscy brali za członka ich grupy, w dormitorium niedługo po ich wyjściu. Lupin mocno przy tym gestykulował, co uwydatniało proporcje jego ciała; zdecydowane nie był typem atlety, raczej szczupły, niemalże na granicy niezdrowej chudości, co dodatkowo podkreślały jego szczupłe ręce z długimi palcami; wzrostem nieznacznie przewyższał przyjaciół, a czupryna dodawała mu zawsze trochę ponad cal.

Remus skrywał ogromną tajemnicę; każdego dnia unosił na swoich barkach ciężar tak wielki, że niejeden z uczniów nawet nie potrafiłby sobie tego wyobrazić. Chłopak został bowiem w dzieciństwie wilkołakiem, a jedynymi osobami spoza kadry nauczycielskiej, które o tym wiedziały, byli huncwoci i nadchodząca właśnie Lily Evans, dziewczyna o nieprzeciętnej urodzie. Mało kto uważał ją za piękność; słowa jakimi częściej określano jej aparycję to „przeciętna" lub co najwyżej „ładna"; nie można jej jednak odmówić charakterystyczności. Nikt w całej szkole nie miał aż tak rudych włosów i pięknych zielonych oczu do kompletu. Niemalże wszyscy wiedzieli o miłości, jaką darzył dziewczynę James Potter – częściowo z tego powodu, że nikomu nie paliło się do konfrontacji z chłopakiem, a częściowo przez jej ognisty temperament, dziewczyna nie miała zbyt wielu adoratorów.

Zgrabnym ruchem wsunęła się na ławkę obok Lupina, jej najbliższego przyjaciela; pocałowała go w policzek, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko, myślami jednak krążyła wokół prezentu, który miała od niego dostać na jutrzejsze urodziny. Miała nadzieję, że będzie to kolejna płyta do jej kolekcji schowanej w dużym pudle pod łóżkiem, tuż obok gramofonu. Remus zawsze podarowywał jakąś perełkę; coś, po co sama nigdy by nie sięgnęła, a dziwnym trafem zawsze zakochiwała się w albumie niemalże od pierwszych dźwięków. Kątem oka zauważyła, że kapitan drużyny przygląda się jej o wiele dłużej, niżby sobie tego życzyła. Rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, ale zdawał się tym nie przejmować, jak zwykle zresztą.

Podczas takich poranków myśli Jamesa biegły jednotorowo – wszystkie dotyczyły quidditcha. Jednak gdzieś pomiędzy wszystkimi taktykami, manewrami i rozważaniami na temat zaklęć mogących zabezpieczyć ich przed paskudnym wpływem pogody, musiała znaleźć się odrobina miejsca i dla niej. Zupełnie nieświadomie wkradła się do jego głowy i zaczęła panoszyć się w jego poukładanym toku rozmyślań, burząc misterny plan; to, że mimowolnie się jej przygląda zauważył to dopiero później, gdy wszytko zostało stracone i koniecznością stało się ponowne przejście tym samym torem. Zdecydowanie nie był zachwycony tym, że taka mała osóbka potrafiła tak wytrącić go z równowagi – nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zresztą. Choć miał wtedy zaledwie szesnaście lat i o prawdziwej miłości nie wiedział wiele, to już wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją tamtego dnia w świetle zachodzącego słońca, tak ślicznie grającym przebłyskami w jej rudych włosach, przysiągł sobie że Lily kiedyś się z nim umówi. I choć wszyscy wkoło radzili mu, by sobie odpuścił, to pomimo prawie dwóch lat ciągłych odmów, wcale nie miał zamiaru się poddać; nie tak postępują Potterowie – Potterowie walczą do samego końca.

Chwilę później do sali wpadła drużyna Puchonów, rozmawiając głośno; za nimi kroczył ich kapitan, wraz ze swoją przybraną siostrą, która zachichotała, zakrywając przy tym malinowe usta, najwyraźniej przez jakiś żart, który dopiero co został opowiedziany. Na pierwszy rzut oka Meredith i Anton mogli być brani za uroczą parę – nikomu do głowy by nie przyszło, ze mogą być rodzeństwem. Zupełnie sie od siebie różnili, na próżno doszukiwać się pomiędzy nimi fizycznego podobieństwa.

On wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o włosach w kolorze ciemnego brązu i delikatnie przyciemnionej karnacji. Ona natomiast niska i drobniutka, o długich, ciemnych, lekko kręconych włosach, o skórze w kolorze migdałów i dużych, błękitnych oczach, których nie sposób zapomnieć. Również ich marzenia zupełnie się różniły; być może właśnie z tego powodu, iż nie wchodzili sobie w drogę i nie starali się ze sobą rywalizować, byli tak zgranym rodzeństwem obdarzającym się bezgranicznym zaufaniem. Jednak pomimo ich wielu wspólnych cech, przydział do szkolnych domów znacząco się różnił; on należał do Hufflepuffu, ceniącego sobie pracowitych uczniów o dobrych sercach, ona natomiast do Gryffindoru, w którym królowała odwaga. Oba domy coś jednak łączyło – wierność swoim przekonaniom niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Meredith obdarzyła brata jeszcze jednym ciepłym uśmiechem i oddaliła się w stronę swojego miejsca przy stole Gryfonów; odprowadził ją wzrokiem, powoli krocząc ku swojej ławce. Gdy już usiedli, pozwolił sobie na swój codzienny, pozornie nieszkodliwy rytuał – płynnie zmienił obiekt obserwacji. Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę pozwolił sobie na spoglądanie na przyjaciółkę siostry; na jej dołeczki w policzkach, gdy się uśmiechała, rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi, oraz jak uroczo starała się zapanować nad kosmykiem włosów, który wciąż wysuwał się z miejsca za uchem, gdzie dopiero co go umieściła. Spuścił wzrok, z dużym opóźnieniem reagując na zadane wcześniej pytanie przez jednego z członków drużyny. Co jak co, ale odwaga w stosunku do płci przeciwnej nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną; i cóż zrobić, koniec końców nie dzięki odwadze został Puchonem.


	3. Chapter 2

Panna Evans wracała właśnie wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką, Chenal, z biblioteki, w której poszukiwały czegoś, co mogłoby się im przydać do wypracowania z eliksirów. Dla większej dokładności należy dodać, że w zdecydowanej mierze to Lily szukała, a Skyler poszła z nią w charakterze asysty. Teraz, dźwigając naręcza podręczników, przemierzały zimne, kamienne korytarze, rozmawiając zawzięcie o wyjściu do Hogsmeade, wioski zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, znajdującej się poza granicami szkoły. Jako że uczniowie mieli zakaz samodzielnego opuszczania terenów placówki, raz na kilka miesięcy wyznaczano sobotę, kiedy to studenci od trzeciej klasy wzwyż, o ile posiadali specjalne pozwolenie od rodziców lub opiekunów, mogli odwiedzić miasteczko. Miało mieć to miejsce za dwa tygodnie; termin ten wypadał akurat w tym samym tygodniu, co Walentynki, więc niezaprzeczalnie uczniowie postanowili wykorzystać tę okazję do obchodów święta zakochanych. Dziewczęta zastanawiały się, czy Meredith w końcu zgodzi się pójść na randkę, na którą zaprosił ją najlepszy przyjaciel Antona. Jednogłośnie sądziły, że powinna się zgodzić i uparcie ją do tego namawiały, pomimo że oznaczało to przerwanie ich tradycji, według której spędzały to święto we własnym towarzystwie, pijąc piwo kremowe i plotkując na temat pozostałych gości Trzech Mioteł – najpopularniejszego lokalu w miasteczku. Informacja o wyjściu została wywieszona tuż przed ich opuszczeniem wieży Gryffindoru, a w czytelni nie miały zbyt wielu okazji, by porozmawiać; bibliotekarka jak zawsze wiernie czuwała nad poszanowaniem zasad obchodzenia się z książkami oraz zachowania bezwzględnej ciszy. Kobieta przypominała swoim wyglądem sępa, wiecznie lekko przygarbiona, o bladej, poprzecinanej zmarszczkami twarzy i surowych, brązowych oczach oraz czarnych włosach z wyraźnymi siwymi pasemkami, zawsze upiętymi w elegancki kok. Każdego dnia przemykała między regałami fukając na każdego, kto przekroczył dopuszczalny próg głośności albo złamał którąkolwiek z zasad wywieszonych na wielkiej tablicy za jej kontuarem.

Wkoło nie było żywej duszy, ale w oddali majaczył Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, stosunkowo szybko sunący w ich stronę. Wyraźnie coś go zajmowało, bo nawet nie zatrzymał się, by porozmawiać, jak miał to w zwyczaju robić, lecz jedynie skinął im głową, mówiąc zdawkowe „Dobry wieczór", po czym odpłynął w dal, szybko znikając za jakąś ścianą. Jako że po śmierci został duchem, bariery dla ludzi materialnych w ogóle na niego nie działały. Lily początkowo dziwiło to, jak duchy przenikały przez ściany i za każdym razem, gdy obserwowała takie zachowanie, zamierała na krótką chwilę, jednak po sześciu latach uczęszczania do Hogwartu, przestało to na niej robić jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Dziewczyny szły szybkim krokiem, ponieważ popołudniami temperatura na korytarzach spadała jeszcze bardziej; miało to dwojakie znaczenie: po pierwsze, aby marsz choć odrobinę je rozgrzewał, a po drugie chciały jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Pokoju Wspólnym.

– Jeszcze trochę i wychodząc na korytarz również będę brała płaszcz – mruknęła Sky, przez zaciśnięte zęby, aby powstrzymać je od szczękania, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko.

Najbardziej podstawowa damska wersja szkolnego mundurku składała się z białej koszuli, wygodnych butów, które dziewczęta po czwartej klasie mogły nosić zamiennie z czółenkami na niskim obcasie, krawatu w barwach domu oraz plisowanej, czarnej spódnicy sięgającej kolan, a w przypadku chłopców długich czarnych spodni; uczniowie ubierali się tak jedynie w najgorętszym okresie roku. Na zimniejsze dni do stroju mogli dołączyć wełniany bezrękawnik z lamówką w odpowiednich kolorach, szatę wierzchnią lub płaszcz, wraz z niezbędnymi akcesoriami, jednak zdarzały się takie chwile, że nawet założenie wszystkiego nie zapewniało wystarczającej ilości ciepła, jeśli nie doprawiło się zestawu jakimś grubym swetrem przywiezionym z domu. Gdyby nie niesione książki, a raczej towarzyszącą jej Lily, Chenal ruszyłaby biegiem, aby jak najszybciej wdziać na siebie dodatkowy sweter. Przez to, że dzieciństwo spędziła w gorącej Australii, zawsze odczuwała temperaturę, jakby o kilka stopni niższą niż cała reszta adeptów wychowanych w deszczowej Anglii i pomimo tego, że więcej lat spędziła na Wyspach Brytyjskich niż w kraju kangurów, jakoś nigdy nie zdołała się przyzwyczaić.

– Zobaczysz, jeszcze trochę i zima się skończy – spróbowała ją pocieszyć przyjaciółka, choć sama trzęsła się jak osika; sama bardzo żałowała, że nie ubrała się cieplej na tę wyprawę.

Na szczęście w końcu doszły do portretu Grubej Damy, otyłej matrony w różowej, jedwabnej sukni. Do zadania obrazu należało strzeżenie przejścia do wieży Gryffindoru. Po wypowiedzeniu hasła portret odskoczył, ukazując okrągłą dziurę, na tyle dużą, że dało się dostać przez nią do wnętrza w pozycji niemalże pionowej,. Pokój wspólny Gryfonów urządzono w barwach domu: złocie i czerwieni; ściany okrągłego pomieszczenia poobwieszano proporcami oraz arrasami, wkoło stało mnóstwo stolików, wysiedzianych foteli i kanap, a w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień roztaczając wkoło przyjemne ciepło. Na wprost od wejścia znajdowały się trzy strzeliste, wysokie okna, a tuż obok nich schody prowadzące do dormitoriów, czyli uczniowskich sypialni. Te należące do chłopców znajdowały się po lewej stronie, natomiast dziewcząt po prawej; co więcej stopnie prowadzące do tych drugich zostały zaczarowane specjalnym ochronnym zaklęciem, uniemożliwiającym wejście na nie płci przeciwnej – gdy tylko postawili na nich stopę, zlewały się w gładką i niezwykle śliską powierzchnię, podobną do zjeżdżalni. Czasami dało się usłyszeć, zazwyczaj bardzo późnym wieczorem lub wczesnym rankiem, jak któryś z zaspanych nastolatków mylił wejście do swojego dormitorium i z hukiem oraz złorzeczeniem lądował na kamiennej posadzce.

Zbliżała się cisza nocna, którą można uznać za porę, kiedy pomieszczenie najbardziej się wypełniało. Dziewczyny podeszły do swojego stałego miejsca, gdzie siedziała już Meredith. Zwyczajowo wieczory spędzało się w otoczeniu osób ze swojego rocznika, ale nie stanowiło to ścisłej reguły. Taka sytuacja miała właśnie miejsce wśród dziewcząt z szóstego roku. Chociaż dzieliły dormitorium z Dorcas Meadowes, blondynką o bystrych szaro-niebieskich oczach, ta nawet nie myślała o tym, aby się do nich przysiąść. Prawda była taka, że jeszcze w ubiegłym roku zamieszkiwały sypialnię w pięć osób, jednak rodzice jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, nie pozwolili wrócić na kolejny rok nauki. W związku z coraz głośniejszymi doniesieniami o działalności Śmierciożerców, woleli zatrzymać ją w domu, gdzie, jak sądzili, będą ją w stanie lepiej ochronić. Dorcas niezwykle cierpiała z powodu tej straty, jako że wcześniej były praktycznie nierozłączne i nad wyraz zdystansowane, jeśli chodzi o pozostałe współlokatorki; teraz zazwyczaj siedziała przy stoliku całkiem sama, w ciszy pisząc prace domowe swoim schludnym, drobnym pismem.

Dziewczyny przyjaźniły się ze sobą, jednak łączące ich więzi nie były aż tak silne jak te, zwyczajowo wiązane z najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, nie opuszczającymi się na krok. Wiedziały o sobie dużo, znały swoje wady, smutki i radości, a także pasje i drobne przyzwyczajenia, ale istniały takie sekrety, których sobie wzajemnie nie zdradzały i właśnie to była ta subtelna, acz znacząca różnica. Od tego Lily miała Remusa, Meredith Antona, a Skyler Felixa, psidwaka czekającego na nią w domu. Co jak co, ale po sześciu latach wspólnego mieszkania nie istniała możliwość niezaangażowania się w jakikolwiek emocjonalny związek ze swoimi współlokatorami. To właśnie dlatego uczniowie kończący Hogwart nie tracili ze sobą kontaktu i bardzo często pozostawiali w kontakcie aż do końca życia, w przeciwieństwie do większości przyjaźni zawieranych w mugolskich szkołach. Chociaż nie poznały się w pociągu, już pierwszej nocy czuły się tak, jak gdyby znały się od zawsze. Bo taka jest właśnie potęga przyjaźni.

Panna Paxton siedziała z nosem w wypracowaniu z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, które z Gryfonów zdecydowała się konturować jedynie ona i Remus. Choć nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, nawet Antonowi, któremu powierzała wszystkie swoje sekrety, że kiedyś skrycie starała się zbadać sprawę zaginionego ojca, czy aby przypadkiem nie stał za tym jakiś magiczny morski potwór. W miarę uczęszczania na zajęcia w pierwszych latach nauki, coraz bardziej odpuszczała, godząc się z faktem, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie się tego dowiedzieć, równocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że zajęcia sprawiają jej coraz większą przyjemność. Gdy przyszedł czas spotkań z opiekunami domów na temat perspektyw zawodowych, Minerwa McGonagall, surowa nauczycielka transmutacji, na podstawie ocen dziewczyny zaproponowała jej, aby kontynuowała Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i może postanowiła robić coś w tym kierunku, skoro ma do tego predyspozycje. Choć w Meredith od dłuższego czasu kiełkował taki zamysł, nigdy wcześniej nie traktowała go poważnie. Jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić siebie w roli opiekunki smoków ani hipogryfów, o większych i bardziej niebezpiecznych istotach nie wspominając. Dopiero nauczycielka uświadomiła jej, że praca w terenie nie stanowiła jedynej możliwej opcji. Dziewczyna poskoczyła lekko, gdy na miejscu obok niej wylądowała sterta książek, co zaowocowało przekreśleniem w poprzek tekstu.

– Skyler?! – jęknęła ze złością, sięgając po różdżkę.

Cieszyła się, że dane jej było żyć w świecie wypełnionym magią, w przeciwnym razie czekałoby ją teraz przepisywanie prawie całej rolki pergaminu na temat zmian w klasyfikacji magicznych istot wprowadzonych po roku tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym czwartym. W odpowiedzi Australijka tylko wzruszyła ramionami, bo w końcu nie stało się nic, czego nie można łatwo naprawić, po czym podeszła bliżej kominka, aby rozgrzać zziębnięte dłonie. Gdy przyjemnie ciepło zaczęło krążyć po ciele, pobiegła do dormitorium po dodatkowe nakrycie. Gdy wróciła w grubym swetrze, usadowiła się na kanapie pomiędzy Mer a Lily, licząc w duchu, że uda jej się spisać co nieco z eseju tej drugiej. Evans rozłożyła sobie jedno z tomisk na kolanach, ale zamiast zacząć szukać informacji, wpatrywała się w ogień wesoło tańczący w kominku. Płomienie sprawiły, że jej umysł stał się niczym pusta kartka, tak bardzo podobna do pergaminu, który leżał przed nią, tylko czekający na zapisanie, jedynie w uszach wibrowały jej tony jednej z sonat Beethovena, a palce mimowolnie zaczęły swój taniec po krawędzi obicia kanapy, jakby po klawiszach fortepianu.

Po schodach, prowadzących do męskiego dormitorium, zbiegli właśnie huncwoci. James nadal pęczniał z dumy nad ilością zdobytych przez siebie punktów w meczu z Puchonami. Podczas rozgrywki Gryfonom wyjątkowo dopisało szczęście, pomimo niesprzyjających warunków; wygrali, niezależnie od tego, że to Anton, szukający Puchonów, złapał złotego znicza. Kafel przelatywał przez pętlę raz za razem, tak, że komentator ledwo nadążał z relacjonowaniem rozgrywki i wymienianiem nazwisk graczy, w których dłoniach znajdowała się piłka. Chociaż od meczu minęło kilka dni, Potter wciąż odbierał gratulacje, a uczniowie rozprawiali o najlepszych fragmentach wydarzenia. Nawet teraz, zanim zdążył podejść do dziewcząt, został zaczepiony przez dwójkę pierwszaków, którzy z zachwytem mamrotali o tym, jak bardzo chcieliby w przyszłości grać tak jak on i wpatrywali się w niego urzeczeni, lekko kiwając się podczas przenoszenia ciężaru ciała z palców na pięty i z powrotem.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się od nich uwolnić, przysiadł na wolnym fotelu, nie zajętym jeszcze przez przyjaciół. Syriusz i James kontynuowali rozmowę zaczętą wcześniej, a Peter zerknął na zegarek i postanowił jeszcze odbyć krótką wizytę w kuchni, aby poprosić skrzaty o coś na ząb, natomiast Meredith kontynuowała wypracowanie, a Skyler pisała list do dziadków. Dziwna była z nich grupa. W całości trzymały ich ze sobą bardziej więzy szkolne, niż głęboka przyjaźń; nie dotyczyło to oczywiście wszystkich.

Powszechnie znany fakt stanowiło to, że Black i Potter są jak bracia, a wraz z Lupinem tworzą coś na kształt tajnego braterstwa, choć często mylnie przypisywano do tej grupy również Petera Pettigrew, chłopaka, który dzielił z nimi dormitorium. Po części zostali zmuszeni do pewnych ustępstw, ponieważ prowadzenie tak skomplikowanych planów, mając w pokoju intruza, stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie, a wręcz można by rzecz, że było całkowicie niewykonalne; nastolatka, zwanego Glizdogonem, jednak zdecydowanie nie dopuszczano do wszystkich sekretów. O przypadłości Lupina dowiedział się przypadkiem, gdy nakrył Jamesa i Syriusza na nauce zdolności animagii, jeśli zaś chodzi o Mapę Huncwotów, wymagała od nich nakładu ogromnej ilości czasu, a by pozostała sekretem, wymagała tworzenia w zaciszu dormitorium. Bardzo szybko się przekonali, że niezwykle ciężko ukryć coś takiego przed kimś, kto spędza w nim równie dużo czasu co oni. Peter nie miał bowiem innych przyjaciół – miał dużą trudność z nawiązywaniem nowych kontaktów, ale w głównej mierze chodziło o to, iż niezwykle zazdrościł współlokatorom ich owianej nutką tajemniczości szkolnej sławy, którą za sprawą psot zyskali niemal od pierwszego tygodnia szkoły. Glizdogon już wtedy postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, aby stać się jednym z nich, co poniekąd udało mu się osiągnąć.

Lily nadal wpatrywała się w ogień, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się wkoło. Przed nią leżał nadal nietknięty pergamin i zakręcony kałamarz, tylko czekające na to, by ich użyć, Lily jednak zamiast tego po raz kolejny zaczęła kanonadę uderzeń opuszkami palców, tak delikatną jak ruchy skrzydeł motyla. James wpatrywał się w nią zauroczony, w miarę jak drgania przyspieszały, przy przejściu do drugiej części utworu.

– Evans, umówisz się ze mną, jak zgadnę, co to za utwór? – spytał, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej dłoni, wyrywając ją tym samym z zamyślenia; palce stanęły w pół nuty.

Pytanie od długiego czasu nie powodowało na niej żadnego zaskoczenia; zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że zadawał je przynajmniej kilka razy tygodniowo. Fakt, że Potter kochał się w Evans od piątej klasy, nie stanowił żadnej tajemnicy, wręcz przeciwnie, znał go każdy mieszkaniec Hogwartu, jako że chłopak, w szczególności w początkowym okresie zauroczenia, nie przepuścił żadnej okazji do okazania swoich awansów, niezależnie od tego, jak wiele osób znajdowało się wkoło. Uparcie próbował, ponieważ nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Lily jest taka zawzięta i nie chce się zgodzić; a przecież on doskonale wiedział, że razem tworzyliby nad wyraz dobrą parę.

– Nawet gdybym się zgodziła i tak nie zgadniesz – prychnęła, racząc go przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym przewertowała kilka stronic tomu wciąż trzymanego na kolanach. Przez jej zachowanie w stosunku do Pottera, wszyscy byli przekonani, że dziewczyna nie czuje do swojego adoratora nic więcej, prócz nienawiści. W gruncie rzeczy sytuacja była zgoła odwrotna. Od początków szkoły, gdy przyjaciółki zachwycały się i skrycie podkochiwały w Syriuszu, ona zawsze wołała Jamesa. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości dziewcząt, gdy ten spytał ją po raz pierwszy, czy nie zechciałaby się z nim umówić, instynktownie odmówiła i uparcie trzymała się podjętej wtedy decyzji, pomimo namów przyjaciółek i zazdrosnych spojrzeń, rzucanych jej od czasu do czasu, przez to, że permanentnie zajmuję serce jednego z bożyszcz Hogwartu.

– W takim razie co ci szkodzi? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko, mierzwiąc sobie przy tym włosy. Problem tkwił w tym, że Lily obawiała się, że zostanie potraktowana przedmiotowo, a bardzo tego nie chciała. Potter należał do tych, którzy potrafili uparcie walczyć o swoje, ale i szybko się nudzili tym, co już udało im się zdobyć. Dziewczyna była absolutnie przekonana, że jego „wielką miłość" spotka ten sam los; gdy wreszcie zgodziłaby się z nim umówić, poświęciłby jej dokładnie tyle czasu, aby zdążyła się zakochać, a później złamałby serce i zbrukał reputację. Dlatego też niestrudzenie odmawiała, a tylko Merlin mógł wiedzieć, że upór tych dwojga przekraczał niezłomność wszystkich pozostałych uczniów.

– Nie, Potter. Nie złamię swoich zasad, nawet dla zakładu, który z pewnością bym wygrała – stwierdziła, wciąż wertując książkę. Wolną ręką poprawiła kasztanowy kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się zza ucha.

– To może chociaż umówisz się ze mną z okazji nadchodzących walentynek? – spytał odrobinę zbyt głośno, z prawdziwie dziecięcą nadzieją w orzechowych oczach, lekko unosząc się znad fotela, jakby gotował się do pochwycenia Lily w ramiona, gdy tylko się zgodzi. Miał doskonałą świadomość, że w końcu będzie musiała się zgodzić, choć z biegiem czasu zaczął bardziej liczyć na jej potknięcie, niż na rzeczywistą chęć pójścia z nim na randkę.

– Umów się z nim wreszcie, Evans! – dobiegło ich prychnięcie jakiegoś siódmoklasisty z drugiego końca pokoju. – Może wtedy da nam wreszcie w ciszy spędzić wieczór!

– Widzisz, nawet oni się ze mną zgadzają – stwierdził James z szerokim uśmiechem. – No umów się ze mną, przecież tak ładnie proszę… – dodał, przysuwając się do niej wraz z fotelem. Chciał palcem wskazującym unieść jej podbródek, tak aby musiała na niego spojrzeć, jednak ledwo wyciągnął ku niej rękę, ona ją odtrąciła, ściągając przy tym brwi.

– Potter, czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz odpuścić? – spytała w końcu, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając mu w oczy. W jej własnych kryły się dobrze skrywane głębokie pokłady smutku, gdyż gdzieś tam, w najgłębszym zakątku serca, wcale nie chciała, aby odpuszczał. Nie lubiła kłamać, ale w tym jednym jedynym aspekcie miała tą zdolność opanowaną do perfekcji. – Po prostu odpuść – dodała najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć, obawiając się, że przypadkowo ujawni to, co skrywała tak głęboko. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Remus uważnie się jej przygląda, udając że wciąż słucha Syriusza. On już wie, przebiegło jej przez myśl. Czasami nawet odnosiła wrażenie, że jej najbliższy przyjaciel wiedział od zawsze to, co ona starała się ukryć nawet przed samą sobą, aby wypaść wiarygodnie.

Naprędce pozbierała swoje książki i z udawaną złością skierowała się do dormitorium, pod pretekstem znalezienia spokoju, a tak naprawdę chciała po prostu znaleźć się z dala od Pottera.

– Ja się nigdy nie poddam, Evans! – krzyknął jeszcze za nią, zwracając na siebie tym samym uwagę wszystkich zebranych. – Jeszcze kiedyś będziesz moja!


End file.
